


父亲，以及夜和酒

by QIQIZI



Series: 生生不息 [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, Own Character
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 15:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13661475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QIQIZI/pseuds/QIQIZI
Summary: “我想了很久都没有明白，穆拉对我来讲究竟算是父亲还是别的什么。”





	父亲，以及夜和酒

从前姐姐常对我提起父亲——当然，我的生父——说，他是个温柔的男人。她说，父亲走的时候她才十岁。那时我也已经快一岁，妈妈又可以重新上工去了，他便留下了自己不多的积蓄，拎着弓和吊杆走了。

她不怨他。当然，有什么可怨的呢，我们护月之民就是这样，男人们是既不能掌控家庭，也不必承担责任的，他陪着妈妈直到我出生，已经很不常见了。“不行啊，闺女还等我带她回家呢！”姐姐为我表演过，当有别的冒险者邀请父亲外出共同冒险时，他就会这么说，接着将姐姐打横拦腰抱起，或者架在肩上。“他有时会拿尾巴扫我的脸。”姐姐又说。每每说起这些，她总会很兴奋，眼里泛起光，耳朵也一下一下地微微向上弹着。

可我却很难像她一样想。父亲在我心里不过是一道模糊的虚影，姐姐所说的“温柔”对当时尚未出生的我没有一点意义。所以，当妈妈受了伤，而姐姐为了她想尽了办法挣钱的时候……说实话，我怨恨他。我总觉得，要是他没有离开我们，我们的日子总会比现在好上一些。

可有时我会梦见他，他的脸掩在一片白光中，这使我像逃离噩梦似的从睡眠中惊醒。有一回夜里，我睁开眼睛，月光从窗外照进来，姐姐握着我的手坐在床边，身上还套着那件我讨厌极了的舞裙。她垂着眼睛望着我，问：“柯米，你梦见爸爸了？”我不知道该如何作答，迷迷糊糊地抽出手，翻身继续睡去了。第二天早晨我回想起这件事就知道了，我一定在梦里说了什么。

即使是现在我也依然会梦见他，说不定比从前梦得还要多，只是我仍旧看不清他的脸。我大概也还会在梦里叫他。因为曾发生过这样的事情：早晨起床的时候——那时穆拉还没有给我添上那张小床，我就睡在他的床上，他离我远远的，扒在另一边的床沿——他面色复杂地看我，最终却什么都没说，甩甩尾巴洗漱去了。

后来我知道了，穆拉睡得不安稳，浅眠，有时也说梦话。他一定听到了什么，我猜，最初的那几天他甚至可能没怎么睡着过。无数次我被他辗转反侧的声音吵醒，接着就看到他爬起来去洗脸。黑夜里我仍能将他的面孔看得分明，他受惊而疲倦的神情使他看起来比白天要老得多。

 

穆拉……无论如何，我感激穆拉。

他救了我，为我治病，给我饭吃，甚至让我住在他家，教我用刀挣钱。我想，除了没有姐姐提到过的拥抱和亲吻……可能爸爸就是这样的。可他从来没说过要我叫他爸爸，“我叫穆拉，阿·穆拉-提亚。”他只这么说。

他和妈妈不一样，他把几乎所有的钱都拿来赌博、喝酒，有时夜不归宿，但更多的时候是在深夜拎着酒瓶子斜斜地走回家。要是哪天晚上他不出去找乐子，回家时便可以看见他用手臂挡着光窝在沙发上，这时候他是醒着的，可也总是一动不动。只有听见我不小心扯到伤口的抽气声时他才会蹿起来，从床头拿来药和绷带，不由分说地让我停下手里的活，要给我包扎。有时候他也会带着我上酒馆，然而却不许我喝酒。“忍着，这可不是你这个年纪该喝的。”他一手拎着自己的酒瓶，一手塞给我一杯橙汁，把我打发走了，“嗯……别乱跑、别喝酒，我能看到你。玩去吧。”那天我才知道他究竟有多能喝，他喝了接近有两整瓶，却只是面上泛红、兴致高涨；他喝这些烈酒就像喝水，这叫我不禁疑惑起来，他到底是如何醉得连路都走不稳的。

然而，不久后的一个晚上，他就烂醉了一回。他醉得那么厉害，倒在家门口连门都没敲，要不是我到院里收衣服去了，可能他就要在外头过夜了。我看见他的时候，他手里还攥着一个酒瓶。

“醒醒。”我摇他，他迷离地看了我一眼，试图靠自己的力气站起来，但摇摇晃晃地没有成功。他看起来气馁极了，终于把手搭在了我肩上，只用一只手扶着墙。

我将他扶下楼，扔在床上，开始脱他的外衣。这件衣服就跟酒浸的一样，湿湿的，还全是酒气。

然而脱到一半，他就开始不配合了起来。

他忽然挣脱了我的手，用先前没有过的蛮力将我搂住拖到了床上，我半个身子还在床外，脚别扭地踩在地上，又被那脱到一半的外衣缠住，难受极了。我只好安抚地拍拍他，却摸到了他肋下的温热的液体。黏稠又热，有一些已经把衣服都结在了一起，那显然是血。我慌了，要挣出来给他找药。可他更用力了，甚至勒得我有些喘不过气……我只好由着他。

我不再反抗之后，穆拉发出了一声近乎被抚摸的流浪猫的叹息，手上也松了劲，只用很轻的力度拽我，像是在叫我躺到他旁边。我怕他还要乱动，就爬到了床上。他安稳了一会，脸颊挨着我的耳朵，气息喷在我的头发里。他的气息渐渐地变得又长又稳，我才发现他又睡着了。

我觉得很怪异。有那么一瞬间，我觉得穆拉似乎比我还要小，让人想要好好地照顾。

是的，我也想照顾妈妈，可这不一样。

这很奇怪。可他们确实不同。也许别人的父亲也不像穆拉……但是如果说他不是我的父亲，那么他又应该是什么呢？

我百思不得其解，烦躁得睡不着，不觉间穆拉已经熟睡了，我才敢去察看他的伤处。幸好那里的血块又凝结了，他没有再流血，我才放下心来，也一下子睡着了。

 

第二天早晨，当初为我治病的穆拉的朋友忽然到家里来了。看见穆拉后，他冷哼了一声，说，我就知道会这样，就把随身带着的箱子扔给我，自己卷起袖子拎起幻杖开始干活。他边清理他伤口周围的血污边跟我说，穆拉昨天晚上跟人打架，差点打出人命，他半夜被叫起来处理这事，躺了两星时就想起来还有穆拉，只能赶过来。“他就是身体不好”，他说，你注意点，这几天他肯定要继续烧着。我问他知不知道穆拉为什么打架，他皱着眉望了我一眼，说了句“我哪知道。”

我看得出来医生知道发生了什么，可他不愿意告诉我。穆拉也一样，我问起他的时候他含糊其辞，只说他“被气死了”。

 

后来，这样的事情再没发生过。


End file.
